The Evil Within
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: They finally find the son of the mountain demon, but this demon may be too much for the kids to handle, with his unpredictable, evil ways. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if there were only one of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, last introductory story. Time to meet the last two demon kids.**

**I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

"Well Jade, we came, like we were told to, so what are we doing here?" Gill asks, getting impatient. Gill along with the rest of the demon kids that had been found were waiting in section thirteen. Jade had told them that captain Black wanted to talk with them.

"Captain Black just wants to make sure that you guys are not evil or something like that." Jade says. But before Captain Black could say anything one of the agents comes running towards them looking anxious and excited at once.

"Sir," The agent says, talking to Captain Black, "We got him." With just those simple words Captain Black turns to Jade and says "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to do this some other time, something important has come up." And he walks off, following his agent.

"What a waste of time," Spark says, "I had plans, Kaze rolls her eyes and says "Yeah, plans with a certain boyfriend of yours." To which Spark glares at her cousin and says "That's none of your business."

Seymour interrupts before either girl could say anything else, "Girls, why don't we spend our time doing something useful?" When the girls looked at him strangely he gestures to where Captain Black had walked off to and says "We're already here, we might as well find out who the him they found is." All the kids grinned mischievously at this and followed Seymour. Somehow, even with nine kids, they managed to get to a spot where they could hear and see what the agents were doing, without being heard or seen themselves.

The sight they see before them is a room full of agents, it seemed like every single agent at the base was there. After a minute they saw that all the agents were glaring at and surrounding a malicious looking young man who clearly didn't work there. This man looked to be in his early twenties and had an evil, wild look in his eyes. All the demon kids, plus Seymour and Frank, thought that this guy looked vaguely familiar. While they tried to think of how they knew him Captain Black walks up to the man.

"You have been caught in the act of attacking and seriously injuring multiple people. And we have reason to believe that you have done this many times before. What do you have to say about this?" The Captain asks. The man stays silent for a minute, then smiles and says "I would have to say that I would gladly do it again. I'd actually be overjoyed about it if it means getting what I want, or even if it doesn't." Charlie and Jade both shudder about what this guy just said. Unfortunately, he wasn't done. "As much as I love being out and about after so long, I really do need to find someone, so if you wouldn't mind I would very much like to go now."

Sparrow suddenly recognizes the voice. She runs out of where they were hiding and runs towards the man. But before just when she got close to him Seymour moves in between them, pushes Sparrow back to the others and glares him. The man looks surprised about Seymours actions, then he smiles wickedly and says "Wow, courage, never thought I'd ever see you have that. The you that I know couldn't be brave if his life depended on it." The man gets a very creepy look on his face as he says "This life, or the next one."

Seymours eyes widen in shock and terror. He shakes his head and steps back right into a wall, looking scared. The man smiles as if this was amusing him and he decides to take it a step further. "I wouldn't worry so much if I were you, it's not like you'll be by yourself. I'm sure your daughter would be glad to join you." Hearing this was too much. Seymour falls to the ground and pulls at his hair, screaming about something.

Kaze pulls Salv and Sparrow out of the room, thinking it would be better if they weren't around this guy. Gill and Spark look at him with fear in their eyes. Charlie Jade and Frank run to help Seymour.

"What's wrong with him?" Jade asks, sounding panicked. Charlie moves to Seymour grabs his arms to keep him from hurting himself. Charlie hesitates, then hugs his friend, and surprisingly gets hugged in return by the demon, who was quickly getting quieter. Jade and Frank look at each other, both confused. Seymour was not acting like himself, at all.

After a few minutes like this Charlie can make out a few words that Seymour was mumbling. "I don't want to go there…" Charlie whispers back "Don't think about it, you don't have to worry about that now." Finally Seymour calms down and comes to his senses enough to stop the embrace between him and Charlie. Instead he just leans against the wall, still clearly shaken.

"Okay…what was that?" Jade asks, thoroughly confused. Charlie stands up and says "It's just something that sometimes happens to people if they think too deeply about something that may scare them. I recognized it because I do the same thing sometimes. I tried to help the way I know how, the way my brother does it." And before Jade could even ask Charlie shakes his head and says "No, I'm not going to tell you what I think about." Jade looks disappointed, but she doesn't push the subject any deeper.

Frank looks at the man, who seemed to be disappointed that the show was over already, and says "Just who are you?"

The man nods his head and says "So sorry, I forgot how dim-witted simple humans are. I'm called by a few names, actually. One of which does not suite my current personality at all. Monk, what a stupid name. Now, Kane, that is a name I can work with."

Jade now looks at the man too, "Wait, your name is Monk and Kane?" The man looks annoyed. "Not quite, this body has both names, I, however, only ever go by the name of Kane. However, if you really want to get technical then you can just call me Monkane."

Charlie looks thoughtful for a second, "Hang on, wasn't Monkane the name of one of their cousins?"

Kane grins again, "Right you are, Charlie. Yes, I am Monkane, son of the mountain demon and your worst nightmare."

**Wow, Kane is pretty fun to write. And I'm sorry if you didn't like Seymour's little panic thing. But that sort of thing happens to me, I think about something that scares me and I get sick to my stomach and start crying. Since his thing is a little scarier I decided to make it a bit more extreme. Brownie points to anyone who can figure out what he's panicking about. Until the next chapter. (And no, there isn't anything going on between Charlie and Seymour, don't even consider it. Charlie was just being a friend.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another fun chapter to write with Kane. I don't know why it's so fun to write him. **

**Right, well, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but Kane is my own creation. **

**Onward.**

Ten minutes later Monkane was imprisoned in one of the cells within section thirteen. He was smiling smugly at the people outside his cell, which would be most of his cousins, Jade, Charlie, Frank and Seymour.

"So tell me," Kane says, breaking the silence, "when are you going to ask me what I've been doing? I know that that's the question on all of your minds…Except for you Gill, you're wondering how I got out in the first place." Everyone stares at Kane in shock, that was exactly what all of them were thinking.

"How do you keep doing that?" Seymour asks, frustrated, "It's like you can read minds or something."

"Actually dear uncle, that is exactly what I can do." Kane says tilting his head, "I can read minds, I'm actually quite skilled at it. Not only do I know what you're all thinking, but I also know all of your darkest secrets…Though I must say that, dark as all of your secrets are, Charlie's is probably the biggest and most dangerous. Besides Seymour's, of course, but who can top that?"

"Stop playing mind games with us Kane," Jade says "why are you going around the city causing trouble?"

"Well, I have two answers for that, one is my own and it's because it's just plain fun, why else would anyone cause trouble? But there is another reason, one that I actually share with Monk, I know, odd that we agree with each other about anything. But as I said before, I'm looking for someone and the sooner I know she's safe the sooner this whole mess can be over with and you won't have to deal with me anymore." Kane replies, looking like he was quite enjoying this little interview.

Gill somehow understood what Kane had said, "Wait, you telling us that you lost Fare?" Gill asks, when Kane nods Gill laughs and says "Well, that explains where Monk went. We'd better find Fare soon so we can get him back."

By now Jade is thoroughly confused, "Who is this Monk guy that you keep talking about? Why would he only be around when Fare's here?" Kane laughs, amused at her questions, and says "I am Monk." This probably just confused everybody more until Gill explains.

"Our cousin, Monkane, isn't one demon; he's actually two, Monk, and Kane. Obviously you have met Kane, and I'm assuming you don't like him any better then we do. But Monk is completely opposite of him, basically their personalities are like those that they were named after." Gill says.

Jade seems to finally understand, Charlie nods and says "So, Monk's personality must be calm, wise, and non-violent…like that of a Monk. I'm guess that Kane is named after the Cain in the Bible, the father of all murderers."

"Wait," Jade says, looking nervous again, "Does that mean that Kane has killed people." At that question everyone looks at Kane and he shrugs and says "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I haven't, at least, not yet."

"Anyways," Charlie says, trying to ignore the fact that Kane just said that he would kill someday, "Why are you looking for Fare? What's so special about her?" Gill shakes his head and says "Fare is our younger cousin. Before she was born there was only Kane, Monk didn't exist, or at least we'd never seen him before. Somehow, after Fare was born Kane instantly became Monk when he was around her, none of us understand why."

Charlie shrugs and says "You guys are demons, logic doesn't exist for you guys at all." To which Gill says "That's true, but Kane, why are you looking for Fare?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure." Kane replies, looking confused, "I know that once we find her that I won't be in control of the body anymore, Monk will, but I still want her to be okay. It must be some that Monk cares for the girl so much that some of his care has rubbed off on me, but I do admit that it's weird."

Seymour walks up to the bars and says "If we get you out and help you find Fare then will you cooperate with us?" Kane grins mischievously at that and says, "I demon swear it," and he sticks his hand out of the bars. Seymour retracts his hand and says "You also can't tell anybody mine or Charlie's secrets…or anybodies, at that." Kane nods and Seymour grips hands with him. Once their hands touch there comes out of them two flames, a dark purple one, and a brown one.

"So the conditions are that we get you out of this prison and help you find Fare, while your part is to keep our secrets and cooperate." Seymour says, to verify. Kane nods, happy with the terms. When the flames die down Seymour steps back to let Frank get to the bars. Using the power of the ox talisman Frank breaks the bars apart so that Kane could get out.

"So, do you know anything about where Fare is?" Frank asks.

"Well, I know who took her." Kane says, stretching, "Some weird muscular red haired guy who talked quite hilariously. Oh, and there was also a guy doing nothing, green suite, white hair, british accent, maybe you know the guy."

"Tch, of course I know who those guys are." Jade says, "So maybe we'd better get Jackie to help us out with this."

"Chan? We don't need Chan's help," Frank says, "I could easily get Valmont to talk, quicker then Chan can, that's for sure."

"Uh, Frank, are you okay?" Jade asks, worried about Frank's strange behavior all of a sudden. Kane scoffs and says "I thought it was obvious, even if you can't read minds. That's not Frank, he's gone Shendu on us."

**Okay, Frank is now completely possessed by Shendu, let's see if I can write that. So, we now know that Monkane has multiple personalities, I bet you weren't expecting that, and if you were…well then, kudos to you.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, after a fairly shortish wait that seems like a long time. No more dilly dally, let's do this chapter, and hopefully do it good.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, these amazing plot stories are mine, but the characters are not…other then my OC's.**

So the group of teenagers now knew who took Fare, but they still didn't know where they could find them. Frank, or Shendu, suggests a way that they could find out.

"We could easily ask people who have worked for Valmont before if they know where he is. He often keeps in contact with them, ready to offer them work even if they aren't technically working for him anymore." Frank says (A/N I'm just going to say Frank, because it is Frank's body.)

Jade looks at Charlie and says "You could ask your uncle, he was constantly working for Valmont." Charlie shrugs and says "I guess…" but before he could say anything else the others were already dragging him away to go talk with Chow.

They were able to find the enforcers fairly easily, they were just at a coffee shop eating donuts, like they did ofte.. Charlie goes in to talk with Chow while Jade stays behind with Gill, Kaze, and Spark. Kane and Frank follow Charlie though, in case he needed to…persuade the enforcers, which they would be only too happy to do.

When Chow see's his nephew he says "Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?" Charlie is about to say something when he feels like something evil was watching him, turning around he see's Kane and Frank there, watching him. Charlie quickly turns away, back towards his uncle and says nervously "I just wanted to ask you something"

When Charlie doesn't continue Frank steps up and says "Do you know where we could find Valmont?" Charlie shudders, here he was, standing right next to an evil demon that was using his best friend's voice and body, it was a little unnerving.

Finn looks at Frank strangely "Why would you want to know where big V is?"

"Yeah," Chow says, "And how do you know who Valmont is anyway?"

"Jade told us," Charlie says. "And we need to find Valmont because we think he has kidnapped that man over there's cousin." He says, pointing to Kane.

Finn looks at Chow and says "He's never kidnapped before." To which Chow says "I wouldn't really put it past him." Looking back at the boys Finn says "Yeah, we know where big V is, we can go and talk to him for you."

Charlie looks relieved and says "That is a good idea, you guys go and talk to him." But Frank says "No, I think we should go."

"You think your dad would be okay with it?" Finn asks. Frank just shrugs and says "Probably not, but he barely pays attention to what I do, he usually just ignores me."

This answer seemed to satisfy Finn and Chow, so they agreed to take the boys to Valmont. Once outset the coffee shop Frank lags behind the others and grabs Charlie's arm, pulling him into an alley way. Pushing Charlie against the wall Frank threatens him.

"If you try to do that again then I will make sure you will pay. You do not get to make the decisions here, you don't even get to suggest them." Frank says, his eyes glowing red, "You are just a worthless little human who only knows how to get in other peoples way. Don't try to be any more then that." Frank then let's go of Charlie and goes to catch up with everyone else, leaving a terrified Charlie behind him.

After a minute Charlie finally goes and follows the others. When he catches up to them he doesn't even look Frank in the eyes, but heads straight for Jade. She quickly notices that something is wrong.

"Are you okay Charlie?" She asks, Charlie looks behind him at Frank, who was glaring at him. Charlie clutches at his arm and says "I'm fine; I just don't like this whole demon thing. The sooner we can get this over with the better." Then Charlie, out of habit, digs his fingernails into his skin.

Finn and Chow lead the kids close to the docks, to the helms fish Cannery. Jade looks at the place and says "Valmont isn't very good at coming up with new hide outs." Finn looks at the kids and says "You kids wait out here, we're gonna go get Big v." And he and Chow go inside the cannery, leaving the kids.

Charlie mumbles under his breath "I hope Valmont isn't there." But unfortunately he said it loud enough for Frank to hear. Frank grabs Charlies shirt and says "Why would you hope that?" Before Charlie could even think about what he was saying, he says "Oh, I'm sorry that I would rather not see you be an even freakier demon then you are now." Frank, enraged pulls Charlie to the edge of the dock and holds him over the edge so he's now about the water.

Thankfully Finn and Chow had come back and they were able to drag the boys away from the water and away from each other.

"What is going on here?" Chow asks, wondering why, and how, Frank could do something like that. Before Frank could make up any fake excuse Jade says "Frank is possessed by Shendu."

Both Finn and Chow look at Frank, shocked. Frank merely glares at Jade and says "I will get you later." Jade miraculously holds her ground and glares back at him, not scared of the fire demon.

Kane, during all this, had walked into the Cannery himself, and he comes back out, dragging a struggling Valmont behind him. Seeing Valmont, Frank takes his attention onto the British man instead.

"Valmont," Frank says, looking at the man menacingly, "We need to ask you a few things."

**Okay, I think that's it for that chapter, and I think there should be one more chapter of this story after this. Gosh, it feels like everything I write is just leading up to and giving clues about things that will happen in later stories. And those are the things that I'm going to be excited about writing. Things like Charlie's and Seymour's big secrets, those are going to be fun. Anywho, I'll get another chapter up soon. Until then, read on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's been a while since I've updated this story, sorry, I was working on other stories too. Let's get back to this one for a minute.**

**JCA isn't mine, never has been, never will be. Onward with the story.**

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Valmont asks, feeling strangely intimidated by those young teenage boy. Finn is the one to answer the questions.

"Uh, yeah, Big V, that is my nephew, Frank." Finn says.

"Who might just be possessed by Shendu," Chow adds.

"Shendu?" Valmont says, suddenly worried, "What are you doing here?"

"Although seeing you squirm is very satisfying, I am here for other purposes." Frank says, smirking in a very non-Frank kind of way. "We came to ask about a relative of mine."

"I haven't seen any demons around for a while now, I'm through with demons." Valmont says hurriedly. Kane grabs Valmont in a threatening kind of way and says "Don't lie; I know that you took Fare away. You probably remember her, young, short, looks like a human animal hybrid."

Now that there were two demons that looked ready to beat the answer out of him, Valmont says, "Oh, that demon, well, I don't have her anymore. One seaman paid quite a lot to take her off my hands." Kane's face paled when he heard that. "You sold her? Where is she? Where is she?" Kane yells at the British man. Valmont answers by looking at one very large boat at the dock.

Kane shoves Valmont to Frank and runs to the ship. However, there was a door blocking it, and when Kane tried to break it down he was knocked back by a strange force.

"Did I mention that the person who bought the girl is quite skilled in magic and put some on the doors, protecting them from demons." Valmont says smugly, but looks nervous from the killer glare that Frank was giving him.

"You'd better hope we find a way onto the ship Valmont," Frank says, "Or you shall have to face the wrath of all the demon sorcerers…and their children."

"Wait," Valmont says quickly, "I said the spell keeps demons from opening the doors. I never said humans couldn't. Just find a way to unlock it and you're in."

"Easy," Jade says, walking up to the entrance of the ship, "If I can break into section 13, I can break into a boat. I just need to figure out the wiring and…" but Jade stops when she takes a good look at the door. It wasn't electronic like she was used it, it was old fashioned. The kind of door that you would open with a key or something.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jade says, "Nobody knows how to break into these kind of doors." Charlie scoffs from behind her. Jade turns to look at Charlie and says "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Charlie says, "I just find it ridiculous that people spend so much time with technology that they don't know how to do anything as simple as picking a lock without it."

"Oh, and I bet you could do so much better." Jade says, rolling her eyes. What she wasn't expecting was for Charlie to shrug and join her by the lock. Charlie takes something small and metallic out of his pocket and shows it to Jade. Charlie then puts the metallic thing into the lock and starts messing around with it, after a minute the door opens.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Jade asks. Charlie shrugs again and says "It's really easy, actually. I could show you how to do it sometime."

"Yeah, sometime, later." Kane says, heading inside. Jade follows the demon. they had only taken a few steps before Jade turned back to Charlie and said "Are you coming or not?"

"Not," Charlie answers, "I am not going on the boat."

"Yes you are." Kane says, stepping closer to Charlie.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"I'll give you three," Kane whispers so that only Charlie could hear. "One, if you stay then you'll have to be near demon Frank, and I know you don't like the thought of that. Two, Valmont said there would be multiple doors in there, me and Jade can't get through them, you can. Three, because Jade wants you to come and you don't want to let her down, now do you?"

Charlie had to admit, those were three very, very good points, so he went. The three of them went all over the huge ship, counting on Kane's magic to show them where they needed to go, and on Charlie's lock picking skills. After a while they come into a room that looked like it was for storage. But not just any storage, everywhere you looked there were cages and cages of animals.

Kane walks up to a cage with a coyote in it and says "Do you know where your princess is?" The coyote looks towards the other end of the room and whines. Somehow Kane understood what that meant, he thanked the animal and goes to where it gestured to. After searching for a minute they find a large cage that looked like it had a giant fox inside.

They open the cage and immediately the fox creature jumps onto Kane and starts crying. Taking a good look at the creature Jade and Charlie see that the fox was actually a girl. A young girl that was about eight years old who had fox ears, tail, and claws. Kane hugs the girl tightly and says "I finally got you back."

"I knew you'd find me, Monk." Fare says, hugging her older cousin.

"Wait, so you're Monk now?" Jade asks. Monk looks up and they can see that he looks way calmer and he was clearly not crazy and malicious anymore.

"Yes, I'm no longer Kane. Thank you, for helping me." Monk says, nodding his head.

Charlie looks towards the door and says "Yeah, thank us later, but for now get us off this ship. It could be dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?" Jade says, "Valmont never said anything about danger."

"No, but when was the last time you met someone who imprisons little girls who was a good guy?" Charlie says. Jade's eyes widen, it was clear she hadn't thought of that.

"Come on, let's go." Monk says, leading the way out. The four of them were hurrying, yet trying to be cautious at once, it wasn't easy. But they finally make it to the edge of the boat. The problem was that the boat had left port, they were in the ocean now, quite a bit away from the land.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Charlie asks panicky.

"I think that surrendering and giving me back my stolen property would be a good move." A voice says. The four of them turn and see a man standing behind them, glaring. And, even worse, he was pointing a gun right at the group.

"Bad day," Jade and Charlie say together.

**Gosh, I rushed through that. Oh well, you go onto ship, save the girl, and a guy points a gun at you, what else is there to include? The last chapter shall be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the last chapter of this story, and the last of the introductory series…unless the next story counts as an introductory story…I don't know, it's for you to decide.**

**I checked, and I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

"Give me back the girl and no one gets hurt." The man with the gun says, looking like he was perfectly fine with shooting all of them if it came to that. Monk steps protectively in front of Fare and says "No one, except for her. I know what sort of plans a person like you would have for her."

The man shrugs and says "A guys gotta make a living somehow. Now move aside, or I will shoot."

"Go ahead, it won't do any good." Monk says, looking completely confident that they wouldn't be harmed at all. The man scowls and cocks the gun, and a second later, shoots it. With lightning quick instincts Monk steps right in the bullet's path and holds his palm out so the bullet would his right in the middle, and, amazingly enough, the bullet bounced off his palm and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"Jump, now!" Monk exclaims to Fare, Jade and Charlie. Fare immediately obeys and jumps off the edge of the boat, landing in the ocean below. Jade moves to follow, but stops when she notices that Charlie didn't look like he was going to jump off the boat anytime soon.

"Charlie, we've got to go, now." Jade says. Charlie takes one look out to the ocean and shakes his head. There was no way he was going to jump into the ocean willingly, that would be suicide.

"I don't care how you guy's get out of here, just move." Monk yells to the two dawdling kids. Jade rolls her eyes, grabs Charlie's arm and starts running to another part of the ship, dragging him after her. They weren't so sure about leaving Monk with that guy, but they figured that he could take care of himself. He could catch a bullet for goodness sakes.

Jade and Charlie run throughout the whole ship, with Jade leading the way and going to the most random places, finally stopping back in the storage room, where they had started. They had just gone in one big circle. Convinced that they were relatively safe in there, Jade turns angrily to Charlie.

"What was that all about back there?" she asks. "What, were you just trying to be brave or something? Because even I know that staying on a boat with a guy with a gun isn't brave, it's stupid."

"I wasn't being brave." Charlie says, irritated. Then, looking at the ground, he says "It was actually the opposite of that. I wouldn't jump into the sea because I'm afraid of it."

Jade stares at Charlie for a minute before saying "You're afraid of the ocean?" Charlie nods and says "Have been for years, my parent's went missing at sea, and since then I'm been afraid to go anywhere near it."

"So, you're afraid that you're going to drown?" Jade asks. Charlie shakes his head and says "That's only part of it. Another is that whenever I'm near the ocean I think about what happened, and just thinking about it makes me worry, so worried that I sort of panic."

Realization dawned on Jade, "You mean you panic, like how Seymour did?" Charlie nods and says "It's because I'm not sure what happened to my parents, I don't know if they're dead or alive or what. Just that they're missing."

"That must be terrible." Jade says. However, before either of them could say or do anything else they hear another gun shot, very nearby, and see a bullet hit a place about a foot away from where they were. The kids look up and see the guy.

"You two just hold still, it will make things a lot easier on all of us." The guy says.

"Tch, as if." Jade says, quickly grabbing Charlie's arm the two of them start running through the storage room, with the guy only a little behind them. Jade once again starts leading Charlie through the maze of the ship, but it quickly became clear to both of them that she had no clue where she was going.

"This isn't working." Charlie says, breathing deeply from all the running.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jade asks, frustrated.

Thinking for a second, Charlie says, "yes." And he becomes the one to lead them through the ship. Jade wasn't entirely sure how, but after a few minutes they'd gotten back to the deck, all without doubling back or seeing any sign of the guy.

"Okay, we're out of the maze." Charlie says, "So what now?"

Jade could hear the guy yelling angrily from not so far away. Jade looks at Charlie and says "We have to jump." Charlie looks very doubtful and worried, but before he could protest Jade grabs both his hands in hers and says "You have to trust me Charlie." Charlie blinks, and nods. Jade nods back and the two of them run to the edge of the ship and jump off together, still holding hands.

Charlie had braced himself for hitting the water, but when he did his something it most definitely not a liquid. Opening his eyes Charlie see's that he and Jade had landed on a Sea Lion.

"How did that happen?" Jade asks.

"You can thank Fare here for that." Monk says, Charlie and Jade only then notice that Monk and Fare were in the water with them, each of them on their own Sea Lion. "See, Fare's power is associated with animals, she's sort of their princess, they do whatever she asks them to. They love her."

"That is so cool." Jade says, "And riding a Sea Lion is totally awesome." Charlie shakes his head, wondering how Jade could possibly find this cool or awesome when two seconds ago they almost died.

After a fairly short ride on the Sea Lion's they got back to the dock. Jade and Charlie jump on the dock and Frank immediately runs over to them, looking very worried.

"Are you two alright? What happened out there?" Frank asks. Charlie and Jade look at each other, finally Jade says "I guess you're back to being yourself again, right?"

Frank nods and says "Yeah, I got back in control a few minutes ago when we saw you guys in the water. I knew that something drastic must have happened for Charlie to go anywhere near the water."

"Nothing much happened." Jade says, "Except there was this guy with a gun and he was trying to shoot us."

"A gun?" Frank asks, "Oh how civilized of him."

Jade suddenly notices how late it had gotten and she knows that Jackie would be worried if she didn't get home soon.

"Right, I've got to go now." Jade says, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, later Jade." Frank says. When it was just Charlie and Frank, Frank says "Are you really okay? I know you don't like being in the water."

"I'm find, actually." Charlie says, "I wasn't exactly in the water, more like on it the whole time. But yeah, I was a little freaked out."

"So what got you not freaked out?" Frank asks. Charlie looks in the direction that Jade and just left in and says "Well, usually Jade is just so fearless and careless all the time, but when she found out that I was scared, I was expecting her to just laugh in my face, but she was completely understanding."

"That may have been one thing, but I know of another way that Jade got you to not be freaked." Frank says, when Charlie looks at him curiously Frank continues:

"Maybe you didn't notice, but you two were holding hands the entire time, right up till she left. I'm sure that that helped." Charlie blushed slightly and nods to himself, thinking that maybe Frank was right, and remembering how good it had felt.

**And there you go, awesome friendship moments between Jade and Charlie. I'm not sure what the next story will be called, but I will get it going soon, just keep an eye out for it. I promise it will be fun…probably.**


End file.
